Daddy's Girl
by Awake-the-Dark
Summary: Cori is the unwanted and illegitimate daughter Triple H would do anything to deny but unless he brings her into the WWE he'll lose everything he's worked for when she tells the McMahon's exactly who she is. Soon Cori faces a choice between Dean, the bad boy her father despises and Randy, the guy that might finally win her the approval and acceptance she secretly craves from him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cori Hope-Leveque was the unplanned, unwanted and illegitimate daughter that Triple H would do anything to deny. Just as driven and ruthless as her father Cori wasn't about to give him the choice. Reappearing in his life the moment she turned eighteen she presented him with an ultimatum: use his influence to get her onto the WWE roster or lose everything he'd worked for when she told the McMahon family exactly who she was. But family ties are ever binding are soon Cori must face a choice between Dean Ambrose, the bad boy who knows exactly what it's like to grow up alone and burning with ambition or Randy Orton: third generation superstar and the man that might finally win Cori the approval and acceptance she secretly craves from her father._**

* * *

**_Stamford, Connecticut_**

**_WWE Headquarters_**

"Mr Leveque? I'm sorry to bother you with this but there's a young lady in reception insisting that she speak with you. She really is very… adamant."

Hunter Leveque looked up with surprise at the familiar voice of his secretary Sabine. The woman was a snarling; blood thirsty Rottweiler in the body of an elegant, middle-aged woman. He'd seen her reduce the most bullish executive to a state of cowering compliance so for this "young lady" to rattler her so badly she must be something out of the ordinary. Intrigued and amused Hunter smiled at the woman that ran his life more effectively than a sergeant major.

"Let's have a look at her then, shall we?"

He replied and switched on the security screen at his desk. The young lady in question sat in the small reception of his personal office with her dirty Converse propped on the immaculate coffee table, picking the dirt from her nails with the blade of a Swiss army knife. Tall and slim she had buttery blonde hair pulled back into a fat braid that seemed to touch the seat she sat on and a stunningly pretty face. His face freezing into expressionless immobility Hunter felt the spear of ice pierce through his stomach and bowels. Who would have thought, he wondered distantly, when there had been such a nasty battle to get him to admit paternity and such expensive medical tests that the girl would end up looking so very like him? Even at his most desperate back then if Morgan had presented him with a kid that looked like this he would have been hard-pressed to claim that she wasn't at least 50% of his genes. But disconcertingly female, he was forced to acknowledge. In the skinny jeans and fitted T-shirt she blatantly wasn't wearing a bra and her young breasts pressed lush mounds against the straining, faded cotton.

"Bring her in, Sabine."

His voice had gone cold and empty as the Arctic wilderness.

"You _know_ that young woman, Mr Leveque?"

Sabine sounded very faintly horrified. Hunter's mouth curled into a humourless smile.

"I know her. Let her in."

* * *

Cori sauntered into the office and took great pleasure in shutting the door in the smug old bitch's face. Her eyes quickly and automatically took in her surroundings. The office was undeniably masculine with dark woods and brown leather chairs but the walls had been painted a sand shade that, combined with a couple of paintings on the wall, seemed to take the natural light and make the whole place glow with warmth. That warmth did not extend to the man now facing her. Well over six feet tall and built like a rampaging barbarian the icy lilac of his shirt complimented his natural tan perfectly and must have been specifically tailored for him to fit those massive shoulders and the deep chest. His hair was dark butterscotch, pulled back from a brutal, craggy face that was shockingly handsome in its uncompromising masculinity. And the eyes… Cori felt a cold shiver run through her. She saws those eyes in the mirror every single day.

"Corinne."

His voice held flat acknowledgement and nothing more. At least he recognised her. For a man that had last seen her when she was a year old that had not been guaranteed. Gazing at him hungrily Cori tried to drink in absolutely everything about him in a second.

"Daddy."

She said charmingly and had the pleasure of seeing him wince.

"_Never_ call me that again."

And his eyes went from flat and cold to blisteringly hostile within a heartbeat. "What the hell are you doing here? The lump sum that was held in trust for you should have become available on your eighteenth birthday. There was no reason for you to directly contact me."

"Oh, ya _think_?"

Cori spat and she could still feel the disbelief, rage and that sickening feeling of disappointment from her birthday when the lawyer told her dispassionately that now she was eighteen Hunter Leveque was no longer legally obligated to pay the monthly instalments of child support but from the goodness of his fucking heart Hunter Leveque would pay her off with a substantial amount of money that she could use for college tuition, staring up a business or whatever the fuck else she cared to do with it. All on the proviso that this ended the chain of communication between them from that moment on. She would never hear from his lawyers again, she could certainly abandon the life-long hope of seeing him and she must never, ever try to get in touch with him. "Duty done, right _Daddy_? You think a kid is like a mortgage that you've finally paid off? Think again."

"Do you actually think that there's a court in the country that would support the thought that a man should support his illegitimate kid for the rest of his damn life?"

Hunter scoffed. Cori's dark eyes glittered.

"Who said anything about taking this to court? No, I intend to keep this real personal. Your business is a family-oriented business: second, even third generation superstars. Hell, you got _your_ job because you married into the family! So you should feel right at home with what I'm about to say."

"What the hell do you want?"

Hunter asked through gritted teeth. She glared defiantly back at him.

"I want in."

She growled. "I've seen the way your payments had to rise the more you started to earn in the WWE. I've seen the way those Divas are the darlings of the press and I've seen the way those second and third generation kids just walk right in. That's gonna be me."

"Not even if you had two days left to live and I was the only one that could grant you your dying wish."

Cori flopped gracefully down into one of the leather armchairs and contemptuously hooked her long legs over the side.

"Just in case you weren't down with it."

She drawled silkily. "You might say I prepared a back-up plan. Cute kids by the way."

Her eyes cut to the two framed photographs on her father's desk. One of them was a wedding photo; her father softened with happiness and triumph as he gazed down at his bride: Stephanie McMahon the youngest child of WWE CEO Vince. The second was of three little girls. Her half-sisters, Cori knew: Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. Hunter shuddered slightly, a tremor racing through him and fists clenching as though her commenting on his other children was unbearable. Cori smiled savagely.

"Whatever would your in-laws say if they discovered that the golden boy wasn't quite so golden after all? Mr "I've never touched steroids or drugs of any kind" Leveque? Knocked up the school bad girl during a crazy weekend bender? Linda is in politics these days, isn't she? What a scandal! Might be easier just to cut ties with the wild card that after all, isn't really family. Bye-bye Stephanie. But what I think would hurt even more than that, _Daddy_, bye-bye big, fancy office and corporate COO. This life is nothing but a giant game of snake's and ladders and you'd better believe that just when you think you're reaching the grand prize there's one giant snake just waiting to dump you right back at the beginning."

"You little bitch."

Hunter hissed through white lips. Cori blew him a mocking kiss.

"Like it or not Hunter you have four daughters, not three and you'd better get behind this one 100% because unlike the others I have no reason to love you and will not fucking hesitate in bringing you down. In fact I'd love every second of it. So the prize had better be real good, real sweet to counter that temptation."

She watched the emotions flick over his face like he was trying to find which one fit best. She watched those shrewd, calculating eyes search desperately for a way out but find none. She had him and they both knew it. She had the results of that paternity test from eighteen years ago, as if it wasn't enough that out of all four of his daughters Hunter might have cloned himself with her. _She had him_! And finally, finally… Corinne could escape the hell hole she had been brought up in and take that shining, protective figure she had woven in her fantasies when she was hiding beneath the bed and make him real.

"You picked the wrong man to make your enemy, girl."

"You wouldn't let me be anything else."

Cori replied bitterly.

* * *

**For the sake of creative license please imagine that Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton both started in ther WWE at the same time and that along with Cori they're both down in Florida at the start of the story.**


	2. Arrival in NXT

Detroit was a cool city, Cori had always thought so but it had its bad parts, and then it had its _really_ bad parts. The ramshackle apartment building was firmly placed it one of the worst. Pulling the hood of her hoodie – bright pink and decorated with vampire bunnies – up over her head Cori ran lightly up stairs that were heavily decorated with gang graffiti and reeked of urine. Arriving at apartment 3D she put her key in the lock, jiggled it into submission and then with a curse put her shoulder to the cheap-ass door. The apartment stunk of pot and whisky and the kitchen counter was covered with the dust of white powder. Morgan was out, probably to score and for the first time since she had entered the apartment Cori took a real breath. She wasn't sure how long her mom had been gone or when she was coming back. She'd better get moving.

* * *

There was only one bedroom and Morgan had taken it. Cori slept on the ancient old couch and the two cardboard boxes pushed under the table held everything she owned in the world. Upending the suitcase that they used for a coffee table Cori unzipped it and started throwing in her clothes. She felt no sadness at leaving. Now that Hunter's money had stopped Morgan was going to be kicking her out soon anyway. Straightening up Cori looked around with calculating dark eyes for anything worth pawning. Fine fucking chance. Anything worth anything had been liquidised and snorted up her mom's cavernous nostrils years ago. Zipping up the case quickly Cori took a final look around and felt her lips curl. She was never coming back and that suited her just fine.

* * *

Hunter watched with acid churning in his gut as his blackmailing little bitch of a daughter walked towards him pulling a suitcase behind her. The brilliant Florida sunlight revealed the platinum streaks in her butt-length hair that he hadn't noticed the first time they met. She wore it loose today; a shining curtain longer than the hem of the ridiculously short denim cut offs she was wearing and her long legs reached down to dusty feet bare in ancient and ratty sandals. She could have been a real knock-out he thought coldly as his dark eyes took in the way the fringe from the shorts teased the very top of her thighs. Instead she obviously took after her mother. Corinne was just as much of a slut as Morgan had been.

"You can arrange for the rest of your luggage to be dropped off at wherever you're staying."

He stated when she drew level with him. Cori glanced down at the suitcase she dragged; held together with duct tape.

"The rest? This is it, pops. Travel light, you might have heard of it."

"Call me that again and this whole deal is off."

Hunter snarled, seething. "You will refer to me as Mr Leveque or sir."

"And you're fucking delusional if you think _that's_ gonna happen."

Cori replied, sounding bored.

* * *

She took her first look at the place that was now her home. The NXT training facility was a single level warehouse. Mostly containing gym facilities and training rings it also had a dorm room for those trainees that had to relocate to Tampa and for the moment couldn't afford something homier. It was basic but it was better than anything that Cori had ever had before and she nodded appreciatively. Beside her Hunter stood out amidst the utilitarian grey like a unicorn in a coal mine. His shades alone had to cost upwards of $500. A door suddenly opened and a middle-aged man strolled towards them.

"Hunter! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You got my email? This is Corinne Hope."

Hunter nodded at her brusquely. The man's eyebrows lifted.

"And you came down here personally?"

He looked at Cori with new interest. Hunter's lips curled.

"The office has an interest in the fact that Miss Hope does well."

He said, sounding anything _but_ interested in that. The chief trainer nodded his understanding.

"Then I'll personally keep you updated."

"Don't bother."

Hunter replied, looking forward immensely to catching the plane back to Stamford and leaving this ticking bomb of a problem far behind him. "I'm not requesting special treatment from her, William. Far from it. The office believes completely in this young lady's potential and wants to give her a shot of living up to it. While she's down here, she's all yours."

Identical brown eyes met and locked, spitting sparks, resentment and fury between them. Cori had to admire his plan. Telling them that she was "special" and then giving them carte blanche to kick her over-privileged ass into touch? They were going to fucking crucify her! And from the diabolical sparkle in his eyes Hunter was looking forward to it immensely.

* * *

Hunter sauntered to the front door with the aura of a man who was suddenly relishing the sunlight. Cori was barely a step behind him.

"You sadistic prick! You didn't have to come down here and make a point that I'm the fucking chosen one. He's gonna hate me!"

"If you quit, the deal's off."

Hunter purred; a fan of laughter lines creasing his eyes when he smiled blissfully. Cori studied his thick neck thoughtfully and wondered what the odds of her successfully strangling him were. Not high, she had to admit.

"I won't quit."

She snapped, putting her hands on her swelling hips and glaring up at him defiantly. "I… I can't quit. This is all I have."

The sudden look of vulnerability in her dark eyes was paired with a tremor in her sweet, soft voice. Hunter snorted.

"Cry me a river. And if you survive _that_ I'll email them and tell them that we're so damn pleased with how well you're doing that we want to bump you up to the main roster ASAP."

Cori turned green, imagining how that would go down with the professional wrestlers that had been down here working their asses off for months now.

"I hate you."

She said flatly. Hunter smiled at her; a suddenly sensual curve to his full mouth and his eyes rich and fathomless pools of liquid espresso brown. Cori was taken by surprise: her breath suddenly hitching as his large, warm hand cupped her cheek and caressed it with skilful, tender fingers.

"Walk away, honey."

He murmured. "No one should have to take this on. You deserve the best help possible in what you love in life."

Cori's mind clouded at the simple, all-consuming joy of his touch. He was _so_ warm and the emotion in his eyes as he gazed at her was what she had yearned for, for so long now. Her _father_. Even if that same father was telling her to walk out of his life and never come back. The pain was a cold, sharp ache in her midsection. Putting her hand over his she jerked it from her face.

"Nice try Trips, although somewhat disturbed to try and seduce your own daughter."

She said dryly. Hunter jerked back like she'd electrocuted him.

"This is a one-time only deal. Walk away, Corinne. As well as the money in your trust I'll add an extra $50,000. Can you imagine what you can do with that sort of money?"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

Cori planted her hands in the middle of his muscular chest and smiled up at him. If either of them had known it, their smiles were as identical as their eyes and contained just as much sincerity. "Some things money just can't buy and a father is one of them. I'm here, I'm staying and I promise you if there's one thing you'll come to admire about me it's the fact that I never give up."

Hunter broke her grip on him with such brutal efficiency that she flinched and bit back a whimper of pain: cradling her bruised wrists to her chest and glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"It isn't a part of my personality that I like to let off its chain too often."

Hunter murmured with a faint smile. "But I'm going to really enjoy watching you suffer. You wanted me? You've got me, darling. Game on."

* * *

Cori walked into the NXT dorm room clutching an armful of clean sheets. No beds were particularly assigned: it was a case of first come, first served and it was easy to see which ones had already been claimed although the place was completely deserted right now. Picking one at the far end of the room she began to make it up with the plain white bedding when the door at this end of the room opened and revealed the fact that it was a bathroom. Looking up with surprise at his sudden arrival Cori blinked and flushed slightly. Standing at around 6'2" he wore nothing but a skimpy towel wrapped around his hips and was rubbing his curling, dark blond hair with another. As the view was on offer Cori thought it rude to ignore it. Wearing nothing but the towel his body was a sinful feast of lithe grace, hard muscles and skin that was such a pale gold, so perfect it seemed to have the lustre of raw silk. Trying to take in everything at once, her eyes ran up the long length of those legs to his slim, hard hips and the teasing flash of dark gold that led down from his navel to the low slung towel.

Looking up even further past a strong chest and arms that seemed to have been created to hold her close, she admired the spill of glossy golden hair: damp tendrils clinging to his neck and forehead. His eyes were a wash of cerulean blue in this shadowed light: deep set and hooded and they matched the sulky, sensual droop to his mouth. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Seen enough?"

Refusing to be embarrassed at her blatant ogling Cori smiled mockingly back at him.

"Unless you wanna drop the towel?"

With a shrug of his muscular shoulders the young man gripped the waistband of his towel and whipped it away from his hips. And he wore _nothing_ beneath. Cori's jaw dropped.

"Well helloooooo, sailor."

* * *

**There seems to be a lot that I'm asking you to let go lol In this story NXT works kind of like one of the Japanese dojo's where the young boys live in. In this case it's also young girls and no, they aren't segretated by sex.**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews for the first chapter. I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it ;)**


	3. Where Have You Been All My Life?

The young man let the towel that had previously been around his slim hips dangle from his hand and allowed Cori to drink in the full magnificence of his naked body. And Cori didn't throw words around like magnificent casually! But from his bare feet – big and extremely well-shaped – up his long, _long_ legs and past calves that really were so temptingly muscular and chunky that _nom_, she really wanted to bite them, he was pure perfection. And truly, it said a lot about the beauty of his damn legs that she even _noticed_ them, with what was directly above! Cori licked suddenly dry lips and gazed dreamily at the thick, full length of him hanging loose by his thigh. He was a big boy, intimidating even when he wasn't erect although beneath her gaze he was starting to swell. She looked at him, meeting his eyes for the first time and smirked. He laughed.

"You have some balls."

He drawled. "Even if a girl had the nuts enough to ask me to drop the girl once I called her on it she'd be all blushing fucking virgin, like "Oh my God, take that terrible monster away from me!"

He adopted a high, warbling falsetto. Cori felt her jaw drop for the second time in as many minutes. For a second she struggled to speak and then managed,

"Terrible… _monster_…?"

Before exploding with laughter. Grinning at her hysterics the young man crooked an eyebrow.

"I think a lot of myself."

He admitted and Cori laughed up at him.

"I see that! I'm Cori."

"Dean. Pleased to meet ya."

And his hand wrapped around hers: big, calloused and so warm she felt a shiver run right down into her doodah. Holy fuck he was hot!

"Are you as good as you think you are?"

She asked baldly, thinking it would be one of life's great ironies if a man dripping with sex quite so much as Dean was turned out to be a dud in bed. His grin turned positively devilish and he made a point of slowly securing the towel back around his waist. Gazing at her from beneath thick, stubby lashes he swiped a tongue along his pouting lower lip.

"For me to know and you to find out."

He purred huskily. "_If _you're lucky."

His eyes ran up and down her body and brightened with lust. "You probably will be."

He admitted and Cori dissolved into laughter.

* * *

It turned out that although NXT provided meals for the trainees that were living there it was all "Hippy crunchy buckwheat rabbit food shit" as Dean put it. Not really being used to well-balanced meals high in protein and packed with vegetables Cori was more than happy to join him in a stampede towards the door as he headed out to a diner he knew. By this point Dean was fully dressed, although the ancient jeans he wore were so heavily slashed he looked like a survivor of a werewolf attack. Paired with a plain white T-shirt, shades and Chuckie T's that were indistinguishable from her own, just several sizes larger he looked so good that Cori was catching something of a high just walking down the street with him. Evening in Tampa had mellowed from brilliant white light to rose and gold twilight and the heat was softened by a silken warm breeze.

"Fuck, its great here."

Cori said admiringly and Dean nodded.

"Right? I come from Cincinnati and the first day here I was like "what the fuck is that yellow ball hanging in the sky?" If I'd have stayed in the projects much longer I'd have got fucking rickets, I swear."

They walked into a classic diner with booths lining one side and stools along the counter at the other. Grabbing a booth Cori slid in opposite him and they both ordered cheese burgers and thick shakes. The burgers shortly came; thick slabs of meat dripping with beef grease and topped with ooey gooey slabs of melting cheddar. Cori's stomach growled like she had a caged tiger in there and wrapping both hands around the monster she raised it to her lips and sank her teeth in. The flavours exploded on her tongue and with a whimper her eyes rolled back in her head. Dean watched her in fascination, his pupils dilating and his burger lying forgotten on his plate. Cori chewed, swallowed and then smiled at him mockingly.

"The way you're looking at me I'm confused if you wanna eat my burger or me."

Dean grinned. Leaning across the table he slipped one hand around the back of her head and pulled her forward, slowly dragging his tongue over the smudge of mayo that lingered on her lips. The touch of him turned her blood to Coke: fizzing through her body in a chemical rush that had her tingling with lust and when he lifted his lips to her ear and murmured darkly,

"Both."

She felt a rush of heat and moisture at her crotch. Beneath the table her hand settled on one of his thighs and they felt just as good as she had known they would. Her nails dug into the heavy muscle there. If he'd go slow and easy on a girl she would be surprised. He was built like a jackhammer and had the strength to do a girl up, down and sideways until she begged for mercy. Cori shivered and closed her eyes, relishing the desire that tightened her nipples into stiff peaks and had her toes curling with pleasure right there at the table. Opening them again she found Dean still so close that his breath was brushing her lips. "You have fucking porn star eyes, Cori."

He rasped: his eyes locked on her and slightly glazed.

"This is a family-friendly establishment, _not_ a cat-house and if you two kids don't get some breathing room between you in the next ten seconds you're both out!"

The waitress was middle-aged, red-haired and looked like she had the effortlessly authority of someone with ten kids and the knowledge that they all cowered with terror when she gave them The Look. Dean and Cori found themselves leaping apart like startled rabbits and mumbling apologies. Her face softened somewhat. "Now you kids eat those burgers before they get cold. You can have cherry pie with cream for dessert."

Dean opened his mouth, shook his head and sighed.

"That one is just too easy."

He mumbled and turned his attention back to his burger. Grinning, Cori did the same.

* * *

Dean paid the bill despite her protests and as they walked out onto the dark street she glanced up at him.

"How do you get by down here anyway? Unless NXT also gives you a fucking allowance I'm gonna be through my money and flipping burgers by the end of the week."

"Can't get a job."

Dean said matter-of-factly. "Training all day and once you start doing the shows as well you're not gonna have the time or the energy."

"So what do you do?"

Dean slanted her a look that seemed to sum her up in five seconds. "I've got… contacts. Couple of times a week I sell some product for them and get a percentage."

Dealing? Cori wasn't surprised. She knew guys like this. They're made up her core social circle since she hit puberty and lost whatever innocence had managed to grimly cling on through her childhood. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Introduce me?"

His eyes narrowed, lips pouting in a contemplative moue.

"I'll think about it."

And she nodded: content to leave it at that for the moment.

* * *

Turns out that the diner was only the first stop of the plans that Dean had for the evening but with her stomach swollen with burger, fries and cherry pie the long, long drive down from Detroit to Tampa on the bus had taken its toll. Yawning helplessly she had no choice but to head back to the dorm. Dean walked her there and as they slowly strolled along she tucked her hand through his arm. She wasn't the sort to invite physical contact easily and from the way he twitched and flashed her a wild look with those blue, blue eyes neither was he but he didn't push her away. Cori wondered at herself, actually: she never warmed to _anyone_ so quickly.

"I think… I think I've bonded with you."

She told him with a crooked smile. "It must have really dropped barriers when you dropped the towel."

Dean looked amused.

"Yeah? You don't strike me as the fluffy bunny type."

"I'm not!"

Grinning, Dean stopped walking and turned to face her. Pulling her into a loose hug he dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "So we'll hang out. You won't get the chance to start pining for my attention and turn into fluffy bunny girl."

"You're all heart, Ambrose."

She drawled, then staggered and swore softly as someone appeared out of nowhere and knocked into them hard enough to send them both staggering.

"Watch where you're fucking going!"

Dean snarled. Slowly the young man turned around to face them. He was even taller than Dean and even in the lightweight tan chinos and cotton shirt he wore the lithely muscular grace of his body marked him as a wrestler. In the light from the doorway his eyes glowed aqua blue against his tan skin.

"You were in my way."

His voice was low and deep. She felt Dean tense beside her.

"The day I let you walk through me is the day I'm too broken to do anything about it, Orton."

"Easily arranged."

The stranger replied and then flicked his eyes over her in quick, contemptuous disregard. "But go back to your conversation, Ambrose. What was it again? _I never felt so close to anyone as I do to you_. _We must be soul mates, baby!_"

He adopted a squeaky, female voice and Cori flinched, feeling like he'd thrust a knife into his guts that spilled acid in its wake. "Better get back to her quickly. With a line like that you can guarantee there are a whole load of guys that she has been that connected to."

"You son of a bitch!"

Her temper exploding Cori flew towards him and got right up in his face. "Where the hell do you get off talking to a complete stranger like that?"

Swiftly, easily and with zero regard for the fact that she was female the guy gripped the hands that were on his chest and twisted them with agonising efficiency behind her back. His thighs, belly and chest pressed against hers and she was directly confronted with the intimidating strength and size of the man. He even smelled superior: bass notes of healthy young male with some terribly expensive, spicy cologne to finish it off like the icing on a cupcake. He looked down at her with arrogant dominion.

"There is nothing about you that gets me off, you cheap little whore."

He said very softly and Cori froze; pain and humiliation slamming into her with the force of an eighteen wheeler. With those icy eyes and effortless confidence he reduced her to the gutter in one simple sentence and fuck but it hurt. Thrusting her away from him he sent her tumbling into Dean's arms and with a sneer curling his lips spun around and stalked inside.

* * *

Trembling with fury and humiliation Cori stared fixedly at the floor, unable to meet Dean's eyes. With an oath Dean pulled her roughly against his chest; so visibly angry that his temperature had spiked by ten degrees.

"That was Randy Orton; third generation superstar in the making and passing through here as a technicality because he's gotta. He's not the only one in NXT that will look at you like you're shit on their shoes so if you're gonna cower and shrink and think that they're right, give up now, princess and save yourself a lot of pain."

Cori jerked away from him and glared up at him with venomous rage.

"The fuck you say!"

She snapped and felt the pure resentment and fury take the chill from Orton's superior disdain. Dean gave her a half smile.

"It's gonna hurt."

He warned her with a look in his eyes that said he knew that all too well. "But you know what helps? You work your damned ass off until you know you're better than them and one day they get that look in their eyes that says they know it, too."

Cori took a slow breath; trying to ease the ache in her chest.

"That must feel good."

She murmured. Dean looked slightly sheepish.

"Yeah. I'm not quite there yet. That dick is every good as he thinks he is; the bastard."

Cori gave a snort of laughter and relaxed.

"Everyone needs something to aim for."

She said wryly and he winked at her.

"You can be my co-founder in the We Hate Orton fan club."

He promised and with that wild, wicked grin he slid away into the night to do whatever it was that Dean did in the darkness.

* * *

Cori opened her eyes. Through a gap in the curtains the moon was huge and full: spilling silvery light into the dorm room. There were about ten people in there; all sleeping deeply. In the bed beside her Dean had returned at some point and the moonlight frosted his golden hair with cool white. He slept on his stomach; his bare, muscular arms hugging the pillow to his head and one leg kicked negligently out. The sheets were pooled in a band across his hips and against their sterile whiteness his skin glowed golden. Mouth hanging open slightly, his eyelashes fluttered in dreams. She had been lucky to find him, she realised. If she had been confronted with Randy Orton first thing she may well have tucked tail between her legs and run. With a smile curving her lips her eyes sagged closed again…

* * *

"Alright slackers: up and at 'em! You'll never get to the WWE if you spend all day in bed!"

Someone was standing in the doorway to the dorm and yelling loud enough to wake the dead. Cori sat bolt upright and wondered where the fire was.

"All day?"

A young man moaned from across the room even as he rolled out of bed and hoiked his sagging boxer shorts back up over the crack of his tanned ass: his hair a mass of almost black waves with a chunk of platinum blond framing one side of his face. "It's not even six o clock!"

"You have got to be kidding."

Cori rasped, feeling like her eyelids were weighted down with lead. "There are _not_ two 5:30's in the day."

"Wakey, wakey!"

The sadist with the loud-speaker voice bellowed and they all winced. The two-toned stunner flashed Cori a smile.

"I'm Seth."

He introduced himself. "Welcome to NXT. You're going to loathe every second of it."

"Amen, brother."

Dean mumbled and led the charge towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Just a quick and massive thanks for all the awesome reviews. I hope that Dean and Randy's first real appearance left you all curious to see a little more of them ;)**


	4. What Fresh Hell?

Dressed in a clinging pair of yoga pants that Cori knew made her legs look endless and her ass a downright work of art she adjusted the even tighter vest top over her braless boobs and swiped another layer of pink-tinted gloss over her lips. She looked good, she thought with satisfaction. Dean would be unable to tear his eyes away from her and even that superior asshole Orton would be forced to admit she was something worth staring at. Gathered in the gym at the NXT facility she got a proper look at the whole roster for the first time. The guys outnumbered the ladies by about five to one but that wasn't really surprising. What _did_ surprise her was that these girls looked ready for business. There wasn't even a swipe of mascara in sight. Cori glanced at them uneasily and compared her athletic gear to hers. She looked alright, didn't she? One of them; blonde hair almost as long as hers if somewhat less natural happened to meet Cori's eyes for a moment and her lips curled.

"Slut."

She murmured in an overloud whisper to the girl that stood next to her. "What does she think she's doing here anyway? Providing relief for the guys in between reps?"

Exactly what relief she meant was obvious and Cori felt the colour drain from her cheeks before roaring back with a vengeance.

"_What_ did you just say?"

She asked, horrified to hear her voice crack a little with disbelief. Very slowly, quite deliberately the blonde looked away from her with a sneer.

"I didn't say a thing to _you_, bitch."

The blood roared in Cori's ears in time with her pounding heartbeat. Lessons had been hard in Detroit and one thing she had learned and learned well was never to allow a show of dominance over her like this. She moved towards the blonde with a look of deadly intent and was brought up short when a warm hand caught hold of her arm.

"So not worth it."

Dean said to her. Cori glared at him and shook her arm free from his grip.

"I do not ever need you to fight my damn battles for me!"

She snarled. "Now get the fuck off me!"

His eyes changed from warm, cerulean blue to the flat grey of overcast skies in a heartbeat. He took a step back from her; a look of cool indifference falling over his expressive face like a mask.

"Fine."

He snapped. "But I thought you'd at least have the smarts enough to know that you get caught in a fight on the first morning, in front of everyone, you won't even get the shot to get in the ring."

Cori swore inwardly. Of course that's what would happen. Blondie over there probably knew it too. Which made Cori all sorts of dumb, not least because she'd just told the only friend she had in this place to fuck off. She winced.

"I… ah… sorry."

Too late. Dean's impressive back view was the only thing she saw as he deliberately turned his attention away from her.

* * *

The trainer wasn't the same guy that had greeted Hunter yesterday. This guy was called Morgan and he was a short, powerful, bald powerhouse. He took one look at Cori and his eyes began to gleam in a way that she did not like at all.

"So…"

He drawled: his voice somehow sticky and rotten like bad fruit. "We have two new recruits today. Two _special_ little recruits. Step on forward and introduce yourself."

Warily Cori took a step forward and found herself now on a level with a guy that she supposed had to be the other newcomer. Fairly tall but stocky with either fat or muscle his hair was a shaggy mud brown over unexpectedly lovely blue green eyes. He was unexceptional looking and right now his face showed the same anxious concern that Cori was feeling inside.

"Hi."

He muttered with a pleasant, southern drawl. "I'm Bray Wyatt. I want to be a wrestler."

"Well you came to the right place!"

Morgan replied brightly and laughed. "And you have a better chance than most. Daddy pulled a _lot_ of strings to get you in here, didn't he? Wants sonny boy to follow in his footsteps and doesn't really care that the son and heir is a useless sack of fucking lard."

Bray flinched, his eyes widening. Cori looked at their trainer in disbelief and Morgan smiled at her pleasantly.

"Now you aren't Hunter Leveque's daughter, I know that much so as for what you did to deserve the favouritism that he's showing I can only guess."

There was a soft murmur of whispers from the other trainees and Cori's jaw tightened; glaring murderously at the trainer. Morgan smiled. "But the boss says jump and I say "how high, sir?" So even if the two of you are a fucking joke, I'll train ya. I don't think you're going to enjoy it very much at all but I will train ya!"

His eyes gleaming he finally looked away from them.

"Warm up time."

* * *

The warm up wasn't too bad. Despite all the smoking and drinking she'd fallen into back in high school Cori was also relatively fit. And then Morgan set them the beach run and she discovered that "relatively" fit wasn't going to cut it. As the pack of NXT trainees disappeared up the beach Cori found herself falling further and further behind. Trying to speed up she gasped with pain as a vicious stitch made it feel like her ribs were broken. Even that was preferable to the two burning balls of agony on her chest. Her unsupported breasts were making their protests heard.

"Oh my God."

She whimpered, having to stop and double up. Her lungs were burning so badly that she could barely stand to suck oxygen into them. Beside her Bray was shuddering; his skin an unhealthy shade of red and sweating so hard that his hair hung in dripping rat's tails around his face.

"Are you OK?"

He rasped: clinging onto one of the posts set into the sand for support. Cori could only shake her head.

"You know what sucks?"

She finally managed to ask. "He doesn't even need to play the asshole and ask us to do extra shit. This is just plain and simple NXT fitness."

"Not helping."

Bray groaned and then took a wobbly-legged step away from his post. Cori straightened up and crossed her arms protectively under her screaming boobs to support them. She was not going to make it so damn easy for Hunter to wave her away!

* * *

By the time the two of them made it back the rest of the NXT roster was already involved in a series of exercises that made Cori pale just to see them. Morgan smiled.

"Seems to me that your level of fitness is not what we expect in NXT."

He purred. "But of course since the two of you are so damn _special_ I can't tell you to take a hike like I would normally. So congratulations. You're the first and only members of the ultra-special "Get Fit or Get Gone" exercise programme. This here is a tractor tire…"

That there was the _biggest_ fucking tire that Cori had ever seen. "You are going to take turns flipping this tire end over end until you reach the line I have drawn in the sand. When you reach the line you sprint back to your partner. Not walk, not trot, you _sprint_, hear me? Then the other will sprint up the beach to the tire and flip it right back here again. Repeat until I damn well tell you to stop. Got me? Well then fucking go!"

* * *

Cori wondered if it was possible for a relatively fit eighteen-year-old to have a heart attack. Her heart seemed to be wondering the same thing. Her heart was pounding so hard that a red veil had dropped down over her eyes. Through the red a shape appeared in her field of vision. It was a bottle of water offered to her in a slim, tanned hand. The guy from this morning with the two-tone hair – Seth, wasn't it? – looked sympathetic.

"It's really tough at first but you'll get used to it."

Never had anything looked as good to her as that bottle of water. Cracking the lid Cori took a swig and the cool water slid down her throat like the nectar of the gods. She actually felt it hit her stomach and her parched cells suck up the moisture like cacti in the desert. "Hey now, not so fast!"

Seth sounded concerned but Cori didn't care. He just didn't understand how thirsty she was… And a minute later she realised he knew exactly how thirsty she was, he was just well aware of the consequences.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

Cori puked her guts up. Doubling over, her stomach spasming over and over again she deposited the bottle of water, her breakfast and a goodly amount of stomach acid onto the dry Tampa sand. She couldn't help it. This morning had been the most fucking evil of her life. She started to cry.

"Hey."

Large, warm hands wrapped around her sweat-soaked hair and pulled it back from her face. A tanned and muscular arm gently draped around her chest and eased her back against his body. Kneeling behind her Dean propped his chin on top of her head as she pulled his arm tighter around her and pressed her burning, sweaty face against the smooth skin of his biceps. "I don't really suppose…"

Dean mused thoughtfully as her sobs slowly eased into hiccupping gasps and snorts. "…That now is a good time to ask you in you want chunky soup for lunch?"

Cori's eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"You are one sadistic son of a bitch."

"It's one of my better qualities."

Dean agreed and heaved her back up to her feet. "Come on, princess. I'd say my sex drive is kinda hyperactive but even I draw the line at snuggling a girl next to a puddle of puke. Let's get some more water into you and… I dunno… tape your mouth shut so it stays in this time or something."

"My hero."

Cori rasped dryly, wincing as her whole body started to protest. Draping his arm around her waist in support so subtle that only they could know how much of her weight he was taking Dean placed a smacking kiss on her forehead.

"You know it."

Beside them Seth efficiently heaved Bray to his feet and got him moving.

"Want to come with us to the movies tonight?"

He asked and gave them both that warm, charming smile. "Got to show you that not all of us are total pricks, huh?"

Something inside Cori relaxed and she managed a smile for him with still watery eyes.

"That would be good."

She mumbled and Bray nodded fervently.

* * *

Squats, push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, V-crunches and a whole line of excruciatingly painful things followed lunch while the others were in the ring. As weak-limbed as Bambi it was a Cori on the verge of physical exhaustion that finally made it into the ring just before the end of the day.

"Have you ever been in the ring before?"

Morgan asked and she hated to have to shake her head. He sneered but surprisingly didn't give her any shit for it. "For today just get used to being in there. Get used to running the ropes. Throw yourself around a little. Notice that the ring is not sprung; it does not bounce. When you get thrown around in there you're going to feel it."

Cori was well aware of that, thank you very much and yet when she rebounded off the ropes for the first time what she had not been aware of was just how much it was going to hurt. Just as the floor was not sprung, neither were the ropes made of elastic. The plastic-covered steel bit cruelly into her back and sent her ricocheting off in an uncontrolled tumble. Kneeling on the canvas with skinned knees and aching kidneys Cori gave a shuddering sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"Ow."

She mumbled mournfully.

* * *

The shower at the end of the day was the best thing that she had ever felt. As the hot water blasted down and sluiced off the grime and sweat Cori sagged against the wall with exhaustion. Closing her eyes she may actually have drifted off to sleep for a moment or two when the door opened and something white waved like a flag of surrender.

"Hey Cori, I'm borrowing this for a bit, 'kay?"

Dean yelled and as she squinted through a veil of water and wet hair she realised that the white flag was in fact her only bra.

"The fuck you say!"

She exclaimed but he was already gone. "Bastard!"

She seethed impotently: attempting to comb her fingers through her hopelessly tangled hair. What the hell did he want with her bra anyway?

* * *

Walking out into the dorm she pulled on a clean pair of panties and a T-shirt and for a moment, just for a moment she sat down. Last night the bed hadn't seemed all that but after today the mattress seemed to have replaced with one woven with angel feathers and dreams. She had to eat and then they were all going to the cinema and she'd taken a ridiculously long time in the shower anyway but surely it would be OK just to lie down for a second? Just to stretch her body out and ease the ache in her shrieking muscles? Cori stretched out and buried her face in the fresh cotton pillowcase with a moan of sheer bliss. A second later she was fast asleep.

* * *

Dean walked into the dorm room with Seth and felt a smile break across his face when he saw Cori. Taking hold of the light cotton blanket he draped it over her and put the sports bra he'd just bought for her on the bedside cabinet.

"Here's one last thing for you to worry about tomorrow anyway, honey."

He murmured and allowed his hand to brush over her spun gold hair. It was drying in crazy waves and made her look younger somehow.

"I guess she won't be coming out with us tonight after all."

Seth sounded amused but when Dean turned around his eyes were on him, not Cori. He flushed and set his shoulders defensively. Damned if he was going to have his boys thinking that he's gone all mushy on this girl; even if she did have the fact of an angel, the mouth of a trucker and the ability to blow chunks like a seasoned bulimic.

"Nah: seems not. Ya ready to go though?"

"Lead on Macduff!"

Seth agreed cheerfully.

* * *

In his office back in Stamford Hunter watched the video footage of today's training session load on his computer. Leaning back and placing his Italian shoes up on his big and shiny desk he watched his daughter suffer with a faint smile on his face.

"Baby girl, you make it too easy."

He murmured to the digital image. "Should have known just to look at you that with your tight jeans and your makeup that I wouldn't have to worry about this for long."

"Who's this?"

He jumped; so engrossed in the video that he hadn't even heard Stephanie coming into the room. He didn't have time to switch over to something else and now his wife was looking at his illegitimate daughter curiously.

"Footage of one of the new trainees in NXT."

He said blandly and Stephanie shot him a look of surprise.

"It's not like you to take an interest in any NXT trainee until they're ready to be elevated to the main roster."

She looked at Cori with fresh interest. "Do you think this one is special?"

"No!"

Hunter barked, his body going rigid and then seeing his wife's startled expression he forced a smile onto his face. "Just a… review… of who we have down there right now."

She nodded in easy acceptance of this and Hunter had just taken a relieved breath, congratulating himself on his quick thinking when Stephanie's blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"She is very, very raw but…"

Hunter felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"She can't even run the ropes right! Look at her; she's taking all the impact onto her kidneys. She'll be pissing blood for a week and think she's dying."

In the ring Cori gripped the rope and shot a glare to someone that must have been standing near the camera. That glare was equal measures challenging and grimly determined; blonde hair hanging limply over her flushed face to contrast sharply with her dark eyes. Then – face stamped with all the signs of pain – she hurled herself across the ring and rebounded off the ropes with a sort of kamikaze unconcern for her own wellbeing. Stephanie nodded approvingly.

"You have a wonderful eye for talent, Hunter, as always. You're right: the girl does have something. What's her name?"

Hunter closed his eyes. Fuck. My. Life.

"Corinne."

He mumbled, defeated. "Her name is Corrine Hope."

* * *

**Just wanted to end this with a massive thanks to all of you who have left me positive reviews. The encouragement is completely appreciated, I assure you ;) BIIIIIG hugs!**


	5. I Will Protect You

Cori showered in the morning and was getting dressed when she noticed the sports bra for the first time. Picking it up she felt her lips twitch and a rush of sweet, tingling emotion flood through her body.

"Pervert much?"

She drawled, glancing over at Dean. "_How_ much attention have you been giving my breasts?"

He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and the snug jersey pulled across his ass in the nicest way as he bent over to put his socks on. His golden hair tumbled forward, partially disguising his suddenly red cheeks. Walking over to him she waited until he straightened up to hook her arm around his neck and press a kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you."

She murmured close to his ear so that only he could hear. Dressed in nothing but the boxers his bare skin beneath her hand was silken soft and very warm. He was all shades of gold, she noticed; from his hair to the darker tone of his eyebrows to the sun-kissed colour of his skin and down to the solid cinnamon brown of his underwear. Only his eyes were different, she thought as she found herself gazing into them and unable to look away: the same blue as the ocean in those tourism photos of Tahiti. Crazy blue; so unreal. And his lips curved up and she felt her heart flip in her chest.

"You missed."

His voice was soft and deep, a tobacco-roughened purr. "I figure I'll give you a second chance not to kiss me like you're my granny."

Cori gave a soft gasp of laughter and smacked his bare bicep reprovingly but found herself unaccountably nervous. She knew boys like Dean: bad boys and if he was only that then she'd have no trouble at all planting her lips on his but then he'd also be boring. And he wasn't boring, and he wasn't just bad either and it was everything that he was that had her heart absolutely pounding as she leant into him and cupped his stubble-roughened cheek in one hand.

"What if all I wanna do is kiss you like I'm your granny?"

She whispered breathlessly; her hand on his shoulder keeping the small distance between them and her own sense of this delicious anticipation keeping her lips from his. He smiled.

"Then I'll call your bluff, lady."

He replied, equally soft and wrapping his arm around her waist and slipping his other through her hair to cup her skull like she was made out of something unbelievably fragile and precious. His breath brushed her lips, toothpaste fresh as he laughed softly. "And say I can hear your heart beating from here."

And tough as she was, as ruthless as she's had to become maybe there was still something of the little girl who had once believed in fairy tales left inside her; and she melted. Eyes closing in pleasure at the sensory rush that came from his strong, blunt fingers caressing the bare, ultra-sensitive skin behind her ear and the way his skin felt beneath her fingers Cori let her body melt against his and her lips brush his.

* * *

"Whoo!"

"You go girl!"

"Ride that pony!"

"Dayyyyum if I don't have the worst hard on just watching you guys. Come on Cori, come kiss me now!"

Breaking apart from Dean in disbelief Cori looked at the row of grinning, hollering trainee wrestlers sitting on the beds like they were watching a floor show. Looking at Dean in speechless embarrassment she had the comfort that his cheeks were red as poppies.

"Sorry."

He said gruffly, slanting a downright evil glare at the guys. "I didn't realise my friends were fucking _sex pests_!"

He ended in a roar and hurled a spare pair of towelling socks at Johnny Curtis' head. The man caught them and laughed.

"Come on man, it's not like we're peering through the key hole. You put on a show, we're gonna watch!"

"Good to know."

Cori mumbled. Dean grinned at her.

"Put it down to my very sheltered and conservative upbringing that I'm just not used to being the entertainment. Wanna grab some breakfast?"

She nodded and they were walking out when Seth fell full-length along his bed, hips pumping frenziedly in the air.

"Awww guys, but what about my hard on? I'm aching here!"

"Blow me."

Dean growled.

"Just how sexy do you think you are that that's gonna help?"

Seth called after them and they shut the door on a gale of masculine laughter.

* * *

The dining room in NXT was set out with two long tables and everyone was expected to pile in together. This Cori duly did and found herself in a huddle with Dean, Bray, some guys she didn't know yet and the despised Randy Orton. She glared at him as she sat down and he ignored her completely; galling she had to admit. She was working her way through a gigantic bowl of plain yoghurt, granola and fruit when Bray - who had opted for the buttermilk pancakes and bacon option – made a soft, "Buh… buh…" noise of distress. Looking up she was just in time to see Randy calmly peel the lid of Bray's pot of yoghurt, dig his spoon in and take an unnecessarily lascivious mouthful.

"But that's _mine_, Randy."

Bray finally managed to stutter. Cool, blue green eyes flicked briefly to Bray before dismissing him as utterly unimportant. Randy licked a smudge of yoghurt off his lower lip with the tip of a very pink tongue.

"Well it's mine now. And besides, it's not like you need the extra calories."

When you have been called something enough it seems to create its own black hole inside your chest and each time someone calls you that word it feels little like you collapse in on yourself a little more until one day they've made a nothing out of you. Cori knew what that felt like. If Randy looked at her again and called her a worthless whore it would take all of her strength just to brace against becoming a little less. Bray did not brace. With the dig about his weight she saw the flare of pain in his eyes that meant Randy had scored a direct hit into that black hole and Bray collapse a little inside. Inwardly she swore. She did not want to draw Randy's attention onto herself. She did not want to be Bray's protector _or_ his friend. She had problems of her own to work against and pairing up with that guy would tip her right down the shoot until she landed firmly at the bottom of the pile. But Randy's brilliant eyes watched Bray with a bright-eyed, contemptuous sort of pleasure and as his hair dried after his morning shower a few soft strands of bitter brown hair fell forward to soften his forehead. He was impossibly handsome in that most popular guy in school, Prom King, captain of the football team sort of mould: the sort of guy that had only ever looked at Cori with a sly, sideways glance because she wasn't good enough for one of his smiles. The sort of guy that would fuck her, but never date her and Cori _hated_ him!

"Hey!"

Her voice was like a whiplash and cut through the babble of chatter leaving silence in its wake. "Are you deaf? _And_ stupid? He said that ain't yours."

Randy Orton's cold, calculating gaze fell on her and Cori felt a little like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her. Oh shit, she _really_ didn't want to do this…

"Well that was a mistake."

Dean said at her side but he wasn't looking at Randy, he was looking at Bray. And when she followed his gaze she felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach at the wide-eyed look of adoration that Bray had fixed on her. Aw crap, that was all she needed but right now she had bigger problems than Bray.

"So do something about it."

Randy invited silkily and in the thin T-shirt he wore she actually saw his shoulders bunch and release, biceps flexing as he prepared for her to do exactly that. Supposedly a gentleman would never put his hands on a lady. That had never been her experience: presumably she was no lady. Her hand flashed out and before Randy realised what was happening she had taken the pot of yoghurt from him and slowly, deliberately poured it over his crotch.

"Oh, you seemed to be enjoying it so much I suppose you should keep it."

She replied smoothly. The next moment Randy exploded to his feet and Cori echoed him; the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

"You fucking bitch!"

Randy roared and lunged for her. Dean stepped in smoothly, catching hold of Randy and using his momentum to pull him into a truly painful looking restraint.

"I don't think so, asshole."

He spat.

"Miss Hope. Mr Wyatt."

Everyone froze into place. Morgan looked at them all with a sort of amused curiosity. "It seems like the two of you have recovered nicely from yesterday if you have energy to cause so much trouble. Down to the beach. _Now_."

Aw, motherfucker!

* * *

Cori staggered up the stairs at the end of the day and there wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't on fire with pain. She just wanted a shower and to collapse into bed. Screw the socialising: she was going to have to cancel again. Tottering over to her bed to grab her towel she paused, her nose wrinkling. God, what was that _smell_…? It had the gag-inducing scent of curdled milk and Cori suddenly felt a sinking feeling inside her. Her sheets were slightly discoloured. Gripping hold of the top she pulled it back sharply and revealed what happened when a load of strawberry yoghurt is left in the Florida sun all day. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes. She was too tired to deal with this; too much in pain.

"I'm sorry."

The soft southern drawl was close to her back and when she turned, swiping at her eyes and sniffing Bray was just behind her. "He wouldn't have done that if you hadn't stood up for me this morning."

"A dick like Randy Orton doesn't need a reason to hate anybody. He just needs an excuse."

"All the same, I got you into this mess. The least I can do is clean it up."

And taking her towel he pressed it into her hands and ushered her gently towards the shower. "Don't worry about a thing, Miss Corrine."

Wide-eyed, genuinely startled by Bray's suddenly take-charge attitude Cori found herself doing what he told her.

* * *

"You don't need to give up your bed, Bray!"

Cori protested: half laughing when she emerged from the shower and Bray immediately ushered her towards his bed.

"You're real tired. Sleep here tonight and I'll take your bed when I finish cleaning up."

He said shyly. Cori sat down on the edge of his mattress and immediately knew that she wasn't going to be getting up again. Her muscles had held up so far but were only prepared to take so much. Messing around with her sheets Bray silently produced a ratty old rag from beneath her pillow and passed it to her without meeting her eyes. Whatever bright design had been on in had long since faded to muted patches of palest pink and old repairs had been made with clumsy, childish stitches. Blushing scarlet Cori snatched it off him and laying down she rolled until her back was to him and he couldn't see her wrap the remnants of her blankie around her hand and press it to her cheek. The bed smelled differently than hers: soap overlaid with boy smell. It was a nice smell and the mattress was blissfully comfortable.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Corrine."

Bray murmured as he carefully wrapped the yoghurt-stained sheets into a bundle to avoid spilling it onto the floor. It was the last thing she heard as she slid gratefully into sleep.

* * *

**The biggest thank you to you if you've read and enjoyed this story so far. I'm so grateful for all the reviews and encouragement :)**

**If you were wondering about the different feel of this story than Power Play then never underestimate the influence of the music you listen to when you write. Asking Alexandria versus Taylor Swift and I'll leave it up to you to decide which music belongs to which fic lol**


	6. The Evolution of Bray Wyatt

Cori and Bray lay end-to-end with their calves locked together. Clutching the small medicine ball Cori rose up and passed it to her friend before lying down again. Bray echoed her and the ball passed back and forth, back and forth until she felt like her abs were screaming for mercy. But it was easier than it had been. The brutal torture of the past four weeks was paying off.

"I got some news today."

Bray said as they rose up and for a moment she was almost nose-to-nose with him; caught by the beauty of his aquamarine eyes and the gold streaks that the Florida sun had brought out in his muddy hair. She arched an eyebrow questioningly and he fell away from her again. "My little brother is coming to NXT."

"Eh?"

Cori said in surprise. "He's young, isn't he?"

"Eighteen."

Bray replied neutrally but there was a note in his voice that Cori wasn't used to hearing. "But plenty precocious."

He rose up again and a smile curved his lips. "Like you, I guess."

"Honey, I'm one of a kind!"

Cori scoffed and was rewarded by his laughter. They were quiet for a while; just the grunts of exertion before she ventured, "So… your little bro being here. That might be kind of cool? I mean… family? Natural back up?"

Cori was floundering now. All her life it had only ever been her and Morgan and her mother had certainly never provided any sort of back up or protection. She had imagined though, when she was younger: how awesome it would be to have a younger brother and sister. Now she saw the conflicted look on Bray's face and wondered if anything was ever that simple.

"I love him, I do."

Bray told her. "He's my _brother_. But with Bo… ah hell. It's like with me, I was the test model and then they fixed all the bugs and there's Bo. It's supposed to be that kids look up to their older brother's, right? Little brothers want to do everything big brother does and try to live up to what he's done. But with us it's the opposite. He comes along after me and completely eclipses everything I've ever done. It's like everything I am, he is too but _better_. And wrestling was supposed to be my thing. I had this one thing that my kid brother didn't do because he was too busy playing football and basketball and chasing girls. This was my chance to excel at something!"

Without saying a word the two of them detangled from each other and went to sitting side by side against the wall. Bray clutched the medicine ball like it was a teddy bear.

"And now he wants to wrestle, too?"

Cori asked quietly. Bray jerked his head in acknowledgement.

"He'll be here by the end of the week. My Dad… my Dad is _so_ proud. And I look at the way he looks at Bo and I can tell he's thinking that now that Bo has finally taken an interested in the family business he has this worthy successor. Like with me, no matter how much I always loved wrestling and wanted to do it… I never had a shot."

His voice was thick and strained with emotion and Cori flinched just to hear it. Hooking her arm over his drawn up knee in those ridiculously baggy white shorts she leant in against his shoulder. She couldn't think of what to say. She didn't have any words that seemed worthy of the pain in his voice but her hand ran up and down his shin in silent comfort and he gave a broken sigh. Leaning sideways he rested his head against hers.

"Cori… can I ask you for something?"

He faced her and there was an odd sort of desperation in his eyes. Cori looked back and him and wondered when this guy had become her friend. He wasn't loud and flashy but he had a quiet sort of strength that had got her through the last four weeks when any number of times she might have quit. Someone to suffer alongside her when even the burning hunger to prove to her father that she could do it began to falter.

"Ask."

She replied quietly. Bray took a deep, shaky breath.

"Don't fall for him, my brother, please?"

He said so softly that she almost missed it. Genuinely startled Cori jerked back from him and then laughed in both surprise and embarrassment.

"Well you know Dean and I… eventually I won't be crawling into bed at eight o clock every night like a zombie and then we kinda have an understanding…"

"Bo is like a male model and superman rolled into one obnoxiously charming sausage roll."

Bray mumbled gloomily and she burst out laughing. Draping her arm around his bulky, muscular shoulders she tugged gently on his nape-length hair.

"Tempting as that sounds, I'll stick with my blond if he gets your seal of approval."

She told him with a teasing smile. He words had an unexpected effect. Bray rose to his feet in one swift, unexpectedly graceful move.

"He does not."

His voice had gone low and husky and he looked down at her with piercing intensity. "Miss Corrine I think Ambrose is out for number one and that isn't you. I think he's looking for his place in the world and until he finds it and feels secure only then can he offer up his heart to anyone. Until then you'll only be following along behind him. And I'm not saying this so I can offer myself up in his place and tell you that I can be everything that he is not, not when there are so many things that _I_ am not. But I am trying, Miss Corrine. And one day I will become."

He gave her a small, crooked smile. "I will shed this sheep skin and become the wolf."

And with that he turned and walked out of the gym, leaving Cori staring speechlessly after him.

* * *

Cori had spent the afternoon getting her ass handed to her by Tamina Snuka. The legendary Superfly's daughter was a part of the complex family web of Samoans that included the Rock and Rikishi and had already debuted for the WWE a few years ago but often dropped down to the NXT training facility to help out training the new girls. Despite the fact that she was currently being schooled like a five year old Cori was glad that she had. She actually liked the woman.

"Flip! Flip, goddammit!"

Tamina roared and Cori gripped her thighs, bringing her down with the satisfying thud of body on canvas. "Better."

Tamina acknowledged grudgingly and Cori beamed. She was growing to love the afternoons in NXT. Now that her basic standard of fitness had increased Morgan let her get in the ring with the other girls and it was some wild kind of rush to feel things slowly coming together. Like with Tamina; just off the cuff she called the match right there in the ring and Cori felt her whole body buzzing with adrenaline when she realised that she was keeping up. Propped up against one of the turnbuckles, sweating heavily and panting a smile lit up her face like no one had ever seen. Tamina laughed softly, her dark eyes glittering with wry amusement.

"Oh yeah, I know that smile."

She drawled. "That's another one that's well and truly caught the bug."

"How can something that's causing me so much pain be so much fun?"

Cori groaned, laughing despite herself.

"Pain is part of life. Generally when you're in this much pain it means that you've had a very lucky escape and you're not dead. Probably the rush is your body's way of celebrating."

Cori gave a snort of laughter and drew herself up to her full height.

"Well we have about fifteen minutes left of celebration before my body realises I fooled it and I lock up like a ninety year old lady. What else have you got, coach? Or have I got it all now?"

"Ooh little girl after that I'm gonna show you what pain is!"

Tamina retorted, grinning her feral grin whilst her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

* * *

Hanging a towel around her neck Cori joined the others leaving the gym. Her whole body was tingling pleasantly and for the first time ever since arriving in NXT she was ready to go out with the others tonight into of crashing out in bed. Happily dwelling on thoughts of a giant cheeseburger and clubbing she blinked when she saw Bray coming in from the front door.

"Bray!"

She called and began to lope over to him. He spotted her and a strange expression came over his face: the brightening that she was used to and something new; something flinching and resigned. And then she saw that someone was with him. Stopping short she felt her eyes widen. Bray's shoulders sagged and she suddenly saw the tone for that exhausted bitterness in his voice the other day because little brother did indeed look like an underwear model. The siblings were about the same height but that was about all they had in common. Bo's skin had a tanned, caramel radiance and his espresso bean brown hair fell in a thick, silken cascade right down his back. Eyes the colour of melting chocolate were flecked with gold and his smile was wide and dazzling. All of that and she hadn't even mentioned that the way the boy fit his jeans was nothing short of illegal.

"Cori, this is my brother, Bo. Bo, this is…this is… Miss Corrine Hope."

He presented her like a debutante at Cotillion and Cori felt herself blushing with embarrassed pleasure. The young man with him offered her an easy smile and his large hand.

"Hi there! Big brother has told me loads about you. So you're like… his girlfriend?"

Cori's jaw dropped and Bray made a choked, wheezing sort of noise. Bray beamed at them both with a smile so innocent she almost saw the halo glinting. "You're _way_ prettier than the last one. Prettier than any of mine, even! Way to go, bro!"

"Bo…!"

Bray rasped, turning an unhealthy purple colour. Cori was about to laugh it off and gently correct him when she saw something new. Something about the way the two brothers were standing put her in mind of a sleek hunting cat watching over a mouse: not hungry but enjoying the ruby droplets of blood as it extended its talons. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Strolling over to them she stood on tiptoe and pressed a smacking kiss onto Bray's red, sweating cheek.

"Coming out with us tonight?"

She asked easily. His eyes widened, his lips parting but no sound coming out. Dropping her hand she twined her fingers through his and squeezed hard. "Of course you are!"

She answered for him. "I'd have the worst night if you didn't come. Bo…"

She gave him her most charming smile, unaware that it had elements of razorblades about it and Bo flinched slightly; smile drooping. "Welcome to NXT."

She looked back at Bray and her smile softened. "Say… an hour? Enough time to get Bo settled and shower?"

Bray nodded.

"An hour, Miss Corinne."

He promised her and the emotion in his eyes made them glow supernova bright. Flicking a dismissive glance at his drop dead gorgeous younger brother Cori loped away towards the dormitory, unaware that two pairs of eyes were still fixed on her retreating figure with very different expressions.

* * *

Freshly showered and changed Cori was waiting with Dean and some of the others while they waited for the rest of their group to go out and grab something to eat. Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt Dean stood close with his arm draped around her shoulders. He smelled freshly washed, with the base layer of almond soap and the tang of deodorant and Cori wanted nothing more than to bury her nose against his neck and snortle like an anteater. Wrapping her arm around his waist she leant in closer and he glanced down at her; blue eyes glowing in a lazy smile.

"Glad that you can come out with us tonight."

He murmured. "I've missed having you around."

Cori felt a shiver in her heart as eighteen years of stony defences began to weaken. Because it was impossible to be so close to him and not touch him she twined her arms around his neck; her fingers playing with the baby-soft, downy curls at the nape of his neck.

"Poor baby."

She murmured seductively, falling into the drowning blue ocean of his eyes. "Have you been lonely?"

His hands dropped down from her shoulders, splaying flat as they ran down over her ribs; dragging down slowly and in their wake a fire began to burn. Moulding to the span of her waist those large, sensitive hands cupped her ass and drew her up onto her tiptoes; grinding his pelvis in against hers. Cori's breath caught, her pupils dilating at the deep, slow rush of heat inside her. She had never been handled so confidently before. None of the school boys had ever looked right into her eyes with the simple arrogance that he could rock her fucking world.

"Lonely."

He breathed against her ear: his breath hot and the nip of his teeth against her earlobe drawing a small sound from her. "Needy."

He dragged his lips from her ear, across her cheek: a velvet trail that ended right at the corner of her mouth to end with a growled, "_Hungry_."

Cori soaked in the sensation of his body against hers: both tall and these days both physically fit but Dean bigger, more powerful and simply more masculine against her softer curves. He just flat out did it for her; a feeling that had only been building over the four weeks since her arrival to the point where she was ready to say screw the outing tonight and ride him right down to the tiled floor.

"I think I've made you wait long enough."

She breathed against his lips and the level of arousal had given her voice a silken, whisky-edged purr. With a growl his hand tangled in her long hair, his other arm wrapped around her and when he pressed his lips against hers she was grateful for his support. Four weeks of wanting, of _dreaming_ about him and their first kiss had steam coming off it. Their bodies strained against each other, fingers sinking into yielding flesh hard enough to bruise like they were trying to melt together. His tongue licked a wet line along her lower lip and she opened for him; tongues twining in abject carnality. He tasted of smoke and peppermint gum: so good that she was immediately addicted. Hot, drugging kisses with the scrape of his stubble against her delicate skin a sandpaper pain. Pain again, she thought dimly, just enough to make her feel completely alive. And then something began to sink through the delicious layers of heat and arousal. Like the buzzing of a wasp on the very edges of hearing her body stiffened before she was even conscious of what she was hearing. And then it registered: a slow, mocking round of applause.

* * *

"Sweet."

Randy Orton drawled when Cori tore away from Dean's plush, warm lips and glared at him with wild and dilated eyes. "Free amateur porn but a disappointing lack of even a half-hearted plot line. Come on honey, even the hardcore girls try to make a little conversation before she starts grinding up against him. What Cori, not even pretending that Ambrose there is a plumber and a token "Oh my, your spanner is just so big!"

The jolt from the hot waves of pleasure to the pure, burning vitriol that Randy Orton inspired within her was unpleasantly jolting.

"From whore to porn star?"

She snarled at him. "So you pay for it or pay to watch it. True enough for once, Orton because God knows my skin crawls to even look at you."

Tall, gorgeous, hellaciously arrogant and he did _not_ like that. His eyes narrowed.

"The only reason you're not crawling all over my dick right now is that you know I wouldn't touch you even wearing radiation gloves."

"Are you even fooling yourself now, Randy?"

She taunted. He looked ready to slap her and then suddenly, chillingly… smiled.

"I can make you want me."

He promised her in a low voice. Cori snorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He surveyed her thoughtfully; his eyes flicking to Dean with a sort of cold calculation and then nodded.

"Game on."

He replied, and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay between chapters! I hope you like this chapter. Bray is getting a bigger part than I ever intended to give him and Bo has returned; apparently just so that I can be mean to him again lol.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
